<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Side of Heaven by 015wayward_winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721295">Wrong Side of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester'>015wayward_winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chuck is a dick, Dad Castiel, Dad Sam Winchester, Death, Heaven, Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irony, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Sadness, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Siblings, Tortured Castiel (Supernatural), Tortured Dean Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, dad dean winchester, sabriel if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 19, but Destiel and Jack isn’t absorbing power, and Sam actually had found a spell to end Chuck. Micheal still turns on them, but the Winchesters keep fighting, even after they have nothing left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack’s POV</p><p>Micheal turned on them. They had no chance now. He rushed forward to tackle Chuck. </p><p>“I’ll deal with you in a moment grandson” Chuck laughed as vines grew up from the ground, trapping Jack.</p><p>“Jack!” Both Winchesters yelled</p><p>“I’m fine” Jack assured them. Worry about yourselves he thought.</p><p> He could only stand back, helpless, watching as Chuck killed his dads. He already lost Cas. Now he was about to lose Sam and Dean? No. This wasn’t happening.</p><p>The Winchesters kept rising up everytime they were knocked down.</p><p>“You know what guys I try to be nice. I try to let you live, but you don’t want to live do you? I’ll help you out”</p><p>with one stroke of Chuck’s hand the brothers were laying lifeless on the dirt.</p><p>“No!” Jack cried</p><p>He’d lost everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s POV</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>They were in purgatory. </p><p>“What in the Heaven, Hell, Purgatory is going on? What are we doing here?” Sam questioned</p><p>“I don’t know that I want to know” Dean answered</p><p>“Whatever it is we can face it. Together?” Sam wanted to know that Dean was with him because no matter what as long as they had each other they’d be fine</p><p>“Together” Dean answered with conviction</p><p>They heard clapping and turned around.</p><p>“Would you look at this? Sam and Dean Winchester together”</p><p>“The Hell you want Chuck?” Dean asked</p><p>“Yeah we’re done” Sam practically spat</p><p>“You want to be done. Fine, but you can’t stay here and both of you in Heaven or Hell upsets the balance.”</p><p>What did that even mean? Chuck needed to start making some sense.</p><p>“No” Dean said softly </p><p>“What is it? What’s he saying?” Sam asked worriedly </p><p>“Cain and Abel, his ending. One sent to the attic and one sent to the basement.” </p><p>“Bingo Dean, and they say Sam’s the smart one”</p><p>“So this is how it ends? You send Sam to Heaven and me to Hell?”</p><p>“Oh that’s not happening” Sam responded strongly </p><p>Chuck shrugged. “Frankly I don’t care who goes where. It’s up to you two chuckleheads.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Dean asked “all I have to do is convince Sam to take his ticket upstairs?”</p><p>Sam cut in “I think you mean convince you to take your ticket upstairs. Come on you deserve it”</p><p>“Well let’s make this interesting. We all know you’ll never settle on a decision. You’ll argue for all eternity. So no you aren’t convincing each other. You’re convincing me”</p><p>Shit</p><p>Dean seemed to have the same idea “you son of a bitch”</p><p>Chuck looked exited “You first Sam where should I send you?”</p><p>“I deserve Hell. I drank Demon blood, I left my brother in Purgatory, I unleashed the darkness, and I’m the devil’s vessel. I don’t belong in Heaven. Dean has been there for me, even when it was hard, and you know I made it so hard sometimes” he started sobbing “please make the right choice here. Save my brother” he was begging now</p><p>“Ok Dean your turn”</p><p>“I don’t just deserve Hell, I belong there. I broke the first seal tipping the domino of this whole shit show. I sold my soul, and if I ever could come back from that I literally became a demon, there’s no salvation for me anymore. Please Chuck. I’ve never asked for anything. I’m begging now, condemn me.”</p><p>“Interesting arguments both of you” Chuck smiled his evil grin “I’ve come to a decision”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s POV</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>They were in purgatory. After everything he was here again? Last time he was here he was with Cas. If only he’d told Cas how he felt then instead of waiting in that storage room for Billie, having no time to say it back.</p><p>“What in the Heaven, Hell, Purgatory is going on? What are we doing here?” Sam questioned</p><p>“I don’t know that I want to know” Dean answered</p><p>“Whatever it is we can face it. Together?” Sam seemed hesitant in adding that last part.</p><p>“Together” Dean answered with conviction</p><p>They were fine. They’d each escaped purgatory before, and this time they had each other. They could do it again.</p><p>They heard clapping and turned around.</p><p>“Would you look at this? Sam and Dean Winchester together”</p><p>“The Hell you want Chuck?” Dean asked</p><p>“Yeah we’re done” Sam practically spat</p><p>“You want to be done. Fine, but you can’t stay here and both of you in Heaven or Hell upsets the balance.”</p><p>Damn it. After everything they’d gone through Chuck was going to separate them? Dean stepped closer to Sam.</p><p>“No” Dean said softly</p><p>“What is it? What’s he saying?” Sam asked worriedly</p><p>“Cain and Abel, his ending. One sent to the attic and one sent to the basement.”</p><p>He had to be wrong, but unfortunately this was Chuck so he definitely wasn’t.</p><p>“Bingo Dean, and they say Sam’s the smart one”</p><p>Why was it whenever he wanted to be right he was wrong, and everytime he wanted to be wrong he was right?</p><p>“So this is how it ends? You send Sam to Heaven and me to Hell?”</p><p>“Oh that’s not happening” Sam responded strongly</p><p>Chuck shrugged. “Frankly I don’t care who goes where. It’s up to you two chuckleheads.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Dean asked “all I have to do is convince Sam to take his ticket upstairs?”</p><p>Sam cut in “I think you mean convince you to take your ticket upstairs. Come on you deserve it”</p><p>Damn his brother was stubborn, but he could work with this.</p><p>“Well let’s make this interesting. We all know you’ll never settle on a decision. You’ll argue for all eternity. So no you aren’t convincing each other. You’re convincing me”</p><p>That fucked everything. Chuck was an absolute douchebag. </p><p>“you son of a bitch”</p><p>Chuck looked exited “You first Sam where should I send you?”</p><p>“I deserve Hell. I drank Demon blood, I left my brother in Purgatory, I unleashed the darkness, and I’m the devil’s vessel. I don’t belong in Heaven. Dean has been there for me, even when it was hard, and you know I made it so hard sometimes” he started sobbing “please make the right choice here. Save my brother” he was begging now</p><p>Damn it Sammy. Save yourself.</p><p>“Ok Dean your turn”</p><p>“I don’t just deserve Hell, I belong there. I broke the first seal tipping the domino of this whole shit show. I sold my soul, and if I ever could come back from that I literally became a demon, there’s no salvation for me anymore. Please Chuck. I’ve never asked for anything. I’m begging now, condemn me.”</p><p>“Interesting arguments both of you” Chuck smiled his evil grin “I’ve come to a decision”</p><p>They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. </p><p>“Oh you think I’m just gonna tell you who’s going where? Oh no. You say your goodbyes and you’ll be sent to your permanent destination.” </p><p>“Sammy” Dean cried reaching for his brother. They embraced in a tight hug.</p><p>“Dean you’re going to a better place. I love you.”</p><p>“Sam I’m so proud of you. Enjoy paradise you earned it”</p><p>If Sammy didn’t make it upstairs he was going to find a way to drag him up.</p><p>“Dean-“</p><p>“Ok I’ve had enough” Chuck waved his hand</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s POV</p><p>He felt wind on his face. Oh no. He opened his eyes to see a peaceful lake surrounded by trees. He leaned against a tree and cried.</p><p>“Dean” he said softly, almost a whisper.</p><p>Dean was in hell, and he was in Heaven. </p><p>“Dean deserves this not me. I’ve done so much wrong over the years. I deserve Hell, and Dean deserves this.”</p><p> He screamed in frustration and devastation. Dean had wanted him to be happy, but how could he be happy while Dean was being tortured. Damn Chuck. Damn the angels. Damn it all. After everything he and Dean gave to save each other and the word this was how it ended. </p><p>Sam heard a laugh behind him.</p><p>“Can’t you see you’ve won? I’m here and my brother is in Hell. What more do you want?” Sam cried frustrated</p><p>“What are you so upset about?” Chuck asked “You’re in Heaven and I’m not confining you to your own. Join a friend, join an old girlfriend, stay alone. Visit as many Heavens as you please. It’s all your choice.”</p><p>“I don’t want it. I don’t want my choice of friends or girlfriends! I want my brother! I want to spend eternity side by side with Dean, just like it’s always been” his voice broke</p><p>“Oh Sam that’s just not possible. Enjoy Heaven” Chuck disappeared </p><p>“Damn you Chuck!” He yelled.</p><p>Sam visited all of the hunters. One of them had to know something about bringing Dean upstairs. Bobby only found one text with any promise. </p><p>“Loosely translated; at the end of time all sins are forgiven, and hell rises to join Heaven.”</p><p>His brother rotting in Hell until the end of time? He couldn’t wait that long.</p><p>“So basically after the world ends everyone down there comes up here? No. There has to be something else”</p><p>“Sam you know there’s not. There’s nothing else. I’m not happy about it either, but you need to move on. Or Dean damned himself for nothing.”</p><p>So he tried. He missed his brother so much. He hoped with Rowena running the show Dean wasn’t suffering too horribly. He tried to make his brother’s last sacrifice worth it, until the end of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s POV</p><p>It was hot. He opened his eyes. Yes! Sammy made it upstairs. It felt odd. Cheering that he was in Hell, but hey he’d lived a pretty fucked up life. </p><p>“Hello Dean” came a heavy accented voice</p><p>“Rowena?” He asked </p><p>“What are you doing in Hell? You’re dead and should be upstairs”</p><p>He quickly brought her up to speed.</p><p>“Damn that man!” She said angrily “I’ll try to find something see if we can get you into Heaven”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“Uh not so fast.” Chuck laughed “usually I wouldn’t tell you how to run Hell, but that one gets the rack.”</p><p>Rowena took a step in front of Dean</p><p>“No. You’ve tortured the poor boy enough. You took his whole life away, sentenced him to an eternity in Hell away from his brother, which we both know is a punishment within itself. Is that not torture enough?” </p><p>“you know” Chuck began “it’s not. Not nearly. That one gets the rack”</p><p>“I won’t see him tortured for an eternity!”</p><p>Rowena was actually fighting for him. She could lose everything, for him. </p><p>“Fine then every 10 Earth years, he can take a one Hell year break” Chuck offered</p><p>“Every 1,200 years he gets a one year break? The man has done nothing wrong. You are absolutely insane!”</p><p>Chuck was growing impatient “question me again, and he gets nothing and you lose your regin. Deal?”</p><p>“N-“</p><p>Dean interrupted “Rowena stop. It’s ok. I can take it”</p><p>They couldn’t hurt him. He had everything he wanted. Sam was in Heaven so he could endure. There was nothing they could do to him. </p><p>He looked to Chuck “bite me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s POV</p><p>He was back on the rack, but this time he wouldn’t break. You can’t torture a man with nothing left to lose. He’d already lost Cas, and he’d never see Sam again. But he’d made Cas happy and Sam was living in paradise. He could take all the torture Chuck could inflict. He was being tortured by demons, but he blamed Chuck wholeheartedly. </p><p>Chuck stopped by once in a while to see how it was going. He knew Chuck wanted to be there when the demons cracked him, but he’d never give him the satisfaction. </p><p>Rowena worked to find something, anything, to send him to Heaven, but so far nothing. </p><p>He learned from Rowena that Chuck had revived Castiel. He claimed he just needed more angels to run Heaven, but truly Dean suspected Chuck just wanted Cas to see the broken Winchesters.</p><p>Finally 10 Earth years were up, 1,200 hell years, but who’s keeping track? He had one year off the rack. He spent his days with Rowena trying to find something to either get him upstairs or at least get a message to Sam. </p><p>One day while Dean was looking through Rowena’s library he felt a breeze behind him. That was odd.</p><p>“Hello Dean” said a familiar voice</p><p>“Cas?” Dean asked before embracing his angel</p><p>Cas returned the hug</p><p>“Dean I don’t have much time. If Chuck finds out I came to see you I die, and you and Sam go to the empty. Where you’re not a threat to his ending”</p><p>Cas held out an envelope with Bobby’s handwritting </p><p>“Sam and Bobby sent this for you. If you have anything for them give it to Rowena. I’ll pop in from time to time but for all our sakes contact between us has to be limited” </p><p>“Cas wait.” Dean paused “there’s something I need to say. Ever since you pulled me out of Hell all those years ago I had a feeling. I pushed it down because I didn’t want to complicate or ruin anything, but when you told me you you felt I was shell shocked. I couldn’t respond, and I’m sorry for that. What I have to say can only be said in Spanish”</p><p>“Dean-“</p><p>“Yo a tí Cas”</p><p>He kissed his angel. Damn it felt good. </p><p>“Oh hello boys” Rowena had walked in. Surprisingly she didn’t look that surprised. “Oh don’t give me that look Dean. Even a blind man could see the sexual tension between you two.”</p><p>Cas coughed “I should be going now.” He looked at Dean “I will be back to save you”</p><p>“I know you will” Dean replied with such faith</p><p>With that Cas disappeared, and Dean started opening the envelope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s POV </p><p>He opened the envelope. Maybe Bobby and Sam had found something to get him out. Maybe they had a plan. He sat down and began to read. There were a few things inside, but first he choose the one with Sam’s handwriting.</p><p>Dear Dean,</p><p>I am so sorry you ended up in Hell. You deserve to be up here with Cas and Bobby. We’ve been searching for something to bring you up here. I’m sorry it’s taking so long. Hopefully with Rowena running Hell things aren’t too bad down there. I love you Dean, and I promise to find a way to save you.</p><p>Love Sammy</p><p>Dean was crying. So they were both in Hell. He was the one being tortured, but Sam was in more pain. It was almost funny. He was more content with Hell than Sam was in Heaven. But then again he had been fine with Hell because he thought Sam was happy. He needed to get upstairs. </p><p>He started reading the letter from Bobby</p><p>Dear Dean,<br/>You deserve to be up here. I’ve been helping Sam search for a way to bring you upstairs. I found something, but you aren’t going to like it. I know Sam doesn’t. In this envelope I’ve enclosed a page from the Bible and a translation. I’m still trying to find something else. But in the meantime this is it. I know it’s not much, but I wanted to give you a little hope.<br/>Stay strong boy,<br/>Bobby</p><p>He grabbed the Bible page and translation. What was it? If Sam didn’t like it then it couldn’t be good. </p><p>He looked at the page and quickly put it aside in favor of the translation page. He started reading. </p><p>Loosely translated the page says “at the end of time sin is forgiven and Hell rises to join with Heaven.” It’s not much, but for now it’s all we have. </p><p>Now he understood why Sam didn’t like it. He didn’t want to wait that long. Bobby had been right. It had given Dean hope because one day he’d get out of Hell even if Sam, Bobby, and Cas couldn’t find something else. But they would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel’s POV (a few days after the death of the Winchesters)</p><p>Cas felt himself being pulled out of the empty. Confusion struck. Who was powerful enough to raise him from perdition? His first thought was Dean had found a way, but knew that was impossible. He awoke in a bright room alongside Gabriel. Before either angel could say anything Chuck appeared. </p><p>No. If Chuck was here Sam and Dean had failed. They could be dead. No. He couldn’t think that. </p><p>“Oh good you boys are awake”  Chuck said in an annoyingly happy voice</p><p>“What are we doing here?” Cas demanded</p><p>“Well now that the world is stable it’s time to stabilize Heaven. Even with the nephilim’s help there’s still an angel shortage so I’ve been slowly reviving some of my children”</p><p>“Ok but why us?” Gabriel questioned “I fled Heaven millennia ago and fought alongside hunters even against your famed apocalypse.” </p><p>Cas cut in “I fell from grace more times than I can count. Even helped the Winchesters try to kill you.”</p><p>Gabriel shot a look and Cas waved his hand as if to say I’ll tell you later</p><p>“Yes very interesting that you two are among the revived. Well I do work in mysterious ways” Chuck laughed and disappeared. </p><p>“Assbutt” Cas muttered “I need to find Sam, Dean, and Jack”</p><p>“I’ll help you anyway I can” Gabriel said sincerely </p><p>“Keep dad occupied. I’ll be back soon”</p><p>“Go”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel’s POV</p><p>He was in the main room of the bunker. It was nice to have working wings again. He had forgotten how fast it was to fly.</p><p>“DEAN! SAM! JACK!” He called out </p><p>no answer. He started running to the hallway with the rooms.</p><p>“DEAN! SAM! JACK!”</p><p>He heard the creak of a door</p><p>“Cas?” Came a fragile voice</p><p>He turned around to see Jack. The poor kid has red rimmed eyes, tears streaming down his face, and looked like he could hardly stand up.</p><p>“Is it really you?” He asked softly</p><p>“Jack” he rushed toward his kid and embraced him in a tight hug. “It’s me I’m here” he ran his hand through his son’s hair</p><p>“I thought you were gone. Sam and Dean...” his voice trailed off</p><p>“Where are they” they couldn’t be dead. They couldn’t.</p><p>“Chuck killed them” Jack could hardly get the words out. </p><p>Cas led him Jack to the bed and they sat down on the edge. Cas kept his arm around the kid and Jack put his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Jack continued “We were working with Micheal we thought he was on our side. Sam found a spell to get rid of Chuck, and Micheal tipped him off. They fought until their last breath. I tried to help. I should’ve helped. But Chuck trapped me. I should’ve gotten out. It’s all my fault” Jack cried </p><p>“No. Jack none of this is your fault. You did everything you could.”</p><p>“Are they-“</p><p>“I don’t know. After Chuck resurrected me this was my first stop. I didn’t want to entertain the possibility that they were dead” </p><p>“You can’t stay can you? You have to leave”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but Chuck can’t know I’m here. I’ll find something, and that’s a promise. I’ll find a way to stop him”</p><p>“I want in”</p><p>Cas didn’t want to let him. This kid was hardly two years old. He’d seen so much already, but this was his family. He needed to be involved.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll be back soon”</p><p>Cas gave his son one last hug before flying back to Heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel’s POV</p><p>He ran into Gabriel first. Gabriel pulled them into a random peaceful Heaven where they wouldn’t be overheard. Gabriel knew something was up. He was the big brother Cas was closest to, and he always knew when something was up.</p><p>“What happened?” Gabriel instantly questioned </p><p>“Dean. Sam. They’re dead” it still hadn’t fully hit him. The boys never stayed dead. Why would they this time, but in his heart he knew they were gone. “Jack is all alone. He has lost everyone. I’m the only one he has left, and I can’t even be there for him” Cas started crying light tears. He didn’t know if it was frustration, guilt, or despair.</p><p>Gabriel put a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder.</p><p>“Are the Winchesters here or the basement?” </p><p>“I don’t know. But when we find them we have to be extremely low key. If dad gets even the slightest suspicion things could get worse for them and Jack.”</p><p>“I’m not going to let that happen. We need to figure out where they are, and then we’ll start planning” the angels returned to the main Heaven</p><p>Cas almost instantly ran into Chuck. </p><p>“Hello Castiel. Come, and walk with me for a bit”</p><p>Cas wanted to fly the other way as fast he could, but maybe he could get Chuck to talk. He nodded.</p><p>“I bet you’re wondering why I brought you back.” Without waiting for an answer he continued “you always tried to keep Heaven aligned. You fought Raphael, Naomi, and everyone else who tried to corrupt Heaven. So I thought you deserved another chance”</p><p>Of course this was as Dean would say ‘a load of bullshit’ but he had to play along.</p><p>“I can feel you brimming with questions. Go ahead. Ask one”</p><p>Cas didn’t know if this was a trick. But Chuck believed himself the victor so he had no more need of tricks.</p><p>“Where are they? The Winchesters I mean.”</p><p>Chuck laughed “Heaven and Hell”</p><p>Cas gave Chuck a confused expression </p><p>He sighed “My son it’s all about balance. Both boys are marked by Heaven and Hell, one is for the devil and one is for my favorite son. Practically Cain and Abel”</p><p>“You’ve separated them?” Cas asked in disbelief that was punishment in itself.</p><p>“Of course. I needed my ending”</p><p>Cas wanted nothing more than to slap him, but that wouldn’t do anyone any good. He regained his composure before asking,</p><p>“Who ended up where?”</p><p>He silently hoped Dean was here in Heaven, but instantly cursed himself because he couldn’t wish for Sam’s damnnation. </p><p>“Here in Heaven we have Sam. Down in Hell Rowena has Dean” Chuck said happily</p><p>Cas was going to kill him if it was the last thing he ever did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am planning to continue this story. The sequel is titled “Righteous Side of Hell”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>